Business intelligence (BI) applications such as Crystal Reports® by SAP® provide a flexible platform for a user to create reports in real time. These tools allow a user to include new report objects in any area of the report. This allows the user to change the report according to their requirements.
A report includes one or more areas, the one or more areas may contain one or more existing report objects. At present, when a report designer places a new report object in any of the one or more areas, the report designer is not aware whether this addition would maintain the semantic validity of report rendering. Specifically, the report designer find it difficult to understand whether the combination of the new report object and the one or more report objects present in the same area of the report would preserve the validity of rendering.
Therefore a method that provides the user a set of semantically correct placement options when the user tries to place the new report object in an area of the report is desired. This would ensure semantically correct report rendering.